LaxLu Week 2016
by ClarrieLove2015
Summary: A whole week of prompts dedicated to the couple Laxus X Lucy. Prompts are: Aquarius, Devilish, Dream, Sparks, Manga, Games, and Prey. This is my first time participating in any couples week so tell me what you think! Rated T just to be safe. May contain some cursing later on. Starts on January 20 and ends January 26
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Aquarius**

Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guild and smiled. Even after it had disbanded for a year, with her keeping tabs on everyone all the previous members were now once again members. She sat at a table with Natsu and Gray and forced a smile. Even after a year she still missed Aquarius greatly. But she knew they worried about her too much so she always forced herself to smile while in the guild.

"Oi! Blondie, come help me with paperwork!" Laxus called and Lucy nodded with a smile before standing. After bringing Fairy Tail back Lucy and Laxus did paperwork together often. Since Lucy had trained for being an heiress doing paperwork was actually enjoyable for her. And what was better was that while doing paperwork with Laxus she didn't have to force herself to smile.

She walked into his office after getting her normal Strawberry milkshake from Mira and sat in her normal seat for doing paperwork. But it didn't seem like there was any paperwork. "What's going on Sparky?" she smirked when he frowned at the nickname.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He shrugged leaning back in his seat and eyeing Lucy.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile once more.

"No, you're not." Laxus told her flatly. "That fake smile may be enough to convince everyone else, but I can tell you're not ok. Haven't been ok for a while, now tell me what's up."

Lucy sighed, she had never told anyone but Natsu what had happened. "during the fight with Tartaros. I knew we needed the help of the Sprit King. But the only way to summon him is to sacrifice a key of the Zodiac." Lucy wiped at the tears that had already started falling. "I sacrificed Aquarius's key to summon him."

Laxus fell silent as he watched his golden haired guild member break down. He had studied Celestial magic and knew that without a key a spirit couldn't be summoned. He stood and walked over putting his arms around her in an awkward hug. "Aren't you and the king close? Get him to make another key." He suggested.

"He doesn't have that ability. No one does." She told him quietly starting to calm down.

Laxus fell silent at this and just kept comforting her with whispered words and soft touches.

"I'm sorry." She muttered to him after she had fully calmed down once more. "You didn't need to see that."

"I understand loss, Lucy." He reminded her for once using her actual name. she looked up at him. "Whenever you feel like you're going to break down come see me. I don't want you to mourn alone."

"But…" she trailed off unable to find a reason not to.

"No buts. You've just lost someone who was like family to you. You shouldn't have to ever mourn that loss alone." He told her and held her again.

"Thank you." She whispered and a small smile spread across his face.

"No problem, blondie." He joked successfully making her smile and laugh.

A week later when she entered the guild everyone turned to her and surrounded her leading her outside. "Natsu, what's going on?" she asked her best friend.

"We have a surprise for you." He told her in a whisper.

"A surprise, for me?" she asked but before Natsu could elaborate she was picked up and placed in the front of everyone else.

"What's the deal Sparky?" she demanded after he placed her down.

"Look, Lucy." He told her motioning to the ground in front of her. She looked down and immediately broke into tears at the stone in front of her.

The stone had on the top of it a carving of Aquarius's key and below that writing.

 _Aquarius_

 _Died in battle X797_

 _Beloved Friend and Spirit_

"I thought you might want a way to remember her. And this way she can be honored as part of our family." Laxus told her putting an arm around her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him hugging him tightly. "From me and Aquarius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Devilish**

Laxus put his arm around his blonde guild mate and smiled when she pushed him off of her while blushing. "Are you trying to get killed?!" she whisper yelled at him looking around to make sure neither Mira nor Erza had seen.

He frowned and sighed. "I hate this."

"I do too. But I'd rather have a live boyfriend than a dead one. And if they find out we've been keeping it from them they'll be even more pissed. And they can be devilish when mad." She shivered at the mental image of an angry Mira and Erza.

"Why are we hiding it from then again?" he asked.

"Because we both know they will act first and ask questions later, and we need Freed to be there ready to set up Runes but he's out on a mission right now." She explained to him again and he sighed. Then Lucy left to talk to Levy, she loved to talk to Laxus, but staying with him too long would arouse suspicion they didn't need.

As she talked to Levy, Lucy watched Laxus leave and waited 10 more minutes before getting up herself. "I better get home." She told Levy. "It's been a long day."

"Sure Lu-chan. Be careful going _home._ " Levy told her placing extra emphasis on the word home that Lucy noticed but shrugged off.

She left and walked for about a block before looking around for guild mates. When she didn't see any she smiled and took off at a run to get there faster. She ran up to him hugging him tightly. "Whoa Blondie! You're happy to see me." He smirked at her.

"I just missed you!" she told him smiling as he leaned down kissing her. Then he turned and let her hop onto his back and carried her back to his place piggy back style.

"Cool! Cool!" someone whispered hiding behind a tree and taking pictures. "This will be so cool for the next issue!"

A week later Mira was drying the glasses behind the counter as Cana rushed in much earlier than normal. "Mira! Mira! Have you seen the newest issue of Sorcerers Weekly?" she asked out of breath from running all the way to the guild.

"No I haven't, what's happened?" Mira asked. If Cana was this worked up something big must have happened.

"THIS!" Cana smiled devilishly showing Mira the front cover.

Mira squealed and smiled more devilishly than Cana. "I knew it." She whispered.

Just a few hours later Lucy, Natsu, and Happy returned from the small mission they had taken. "Lucy!" Mira called sweetly from the bar. "How was the mission?"

"Great! Natsu didn't destroy anything so we got the whole reward too!" Lucy told her sitting down.

"The usual?" Mira asked and Lucy nodded, discreetly looking for Laxus.

"He's not back yet." Mira smiled handing Lucy a Strawberry Milkshake.

"What? I wasn't looking for anyone!" Lucy waved her hands blushing wildly trying to convince a devilish looking Mira.

"Oh really?" Mira asked showing her the front cover of Sorcerer's Weekly. "Then what's this?"

"What?!" Lucy blushed and looked away. Just then Erza came over and saw the pictures. A moment later the doors opened to reveal Laxus, back from his mission.

Laxus opened the doors to the guild eager to see Lucy and immediately found a sword at his throat. "I will dispose of you." Erza said in her purgatory armor staring at him.

"What did I do?" he asked honestly confused.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled rushing over. "Let him go!"

"Did he defile you?!" Erza demanded still holding her sword to his throat.

"NO!" Lucy yelled still pulling on Erza's arm.

"If you hurt her you die." Erza warned him flatly.

"I won't hurt her." He promised as he and Lucy went to his office to finish off the paperwork that Makarov had dropped off while he was on his mission.

"She's a devil." Laxus told Lucy once they had sat down.

"Told you. They're both devilish." Lucy smirked at being right once more as Laxus smiled and kissed her.

"But it was worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Dream**

Lucy looked at the ring on her left hand and smiled. Laxus had asked her yesterday to marry him. 'A big wedding, with a long white dress.' She thought thinking of what she had told her mom was her dream wedding when she was young.

"Come on Lu-chan! Show us!" Levy demanded almost jumping in her eagerness.

Lucy smiled and showed the girls her ring. "KAWAII!" Mira yelled as her eyes shined with stars, probably thinking about the babies. Erza smiled, looked over at Laxus, and nodded to him. Levy squealed and grabbed Lucy's arm pulling her out of the guild the rest of the girls following.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Lucy asked trying to keep up with the bookworms fast pace.

"The dress shop, the flower shop, the cake shop!" Levy listed still pulling her best friend.

"We haven't even decided a date yet!" Lucy tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears as her guild mates dragged her to all the different shops around town. Lucy finally just shrugged and smiled. She had always wanted to go wedding shopping with a group of girls for her wedding. Now her dream was coming true.

"What are you thinking Star?" Laxus inquired from beside her later that evening as they sat in their living room together on the couch.

"Just about all the dreams I had as a child when I thought about my wedding." Lucy shrugged.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Well, like I always wanted to go shopping with a group of girlfriends, since I was always alone. And I always wanted a long white dress, and it would be a big wedding." Lucy listed for him.

"So, are most of your dreams coming true then?" he asked. If not he would do everything in his power to make them come true for his love, his Star.

"Most of them are." She nodded. "Some can't happen, and I know that. And then others I still have to find out if their possible or not."

"Which ones aren't possible?" he asked.

"Well, when my mom was alive, I always wanted my dad to give me away. But that can't happen, so then my next choice was always Aquarius. But that can't happen either."

"Why Aquarius? Doesn't a man usually give the bride away?"

"Usually yes. But other than my dad, she was the closest thing I had to family." Lucy explained and Laxus nodded filing that away for later.

"What about ones that you aren't sure are possible?" he asked then.

"All my spirits, or at least my Zodiac spirits being there." Lucy told him.

"Can't they come on their own power?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Loke, Virgo, and a few other Zodiacs can. But not even all Zodiacs have that power. Let alone the silver keys like Lyra and Krux. Why are you so interested anyway Sparky?"

"What, I can't be interested in your dreams Star?" he asked feigning hurt.

"You can." She assured him. "But it's just not normal for you."

"Just let it go Star. And just trust me when I say I'm always interested in your dreams." He convinced her.

The day of their wedding came, and Laxus checked with Loke, "Is everything set?" he asked as he fixed his tux.

"Yes, everyone is seated and _she's_ waiting just outside the church doors." Loke assured him.

"Good." Laxus nodded. He had talked to Loke who talked to the spirit king and worked out a way for 2 of Lucy's dreams to come true.

Lucy walked out expecting to see Master who Laxus had said offered to walk her down the aisle. But instead saw a mermaid spirit she had been missing standing waiting for her.

"I can't believe you ever got a boyfriend when you make that stupid face every time you're surprised." Aquarius quipped from where she waited.

"Aquarius?" Lucy asked still half sure it was some kind of weird vision.

"That blonde man loves you and is strangely persistent. I've been allowed to come for this day by the spirit king. As well as all your other spirits." Aquarius told her just as the doors opened.

When everyone stood and Lucy saw the front row usually reserved for family filled with all her spirits including Krux and Lyra she beamed in happiness. And when she finally reached Laxus and turned to look at everyone she saw that Loke and Aries sat together each holding a picture on their laps. Loke holding a picture of her dad and Aries holding her mom, with a small doll held between them. Her doll.

The whole wedding was a blur to Lucy. The only thing she remembered was when Mavis said 'you may now kiss the bride' and Laxus kissed her.

'Mom,' she thought later. 'This is the love of my life, and he's made every dream of mine come true.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Sparks**

Laxus looked back at his wife and mate still sleeping soundly and smiled walking outside. "Loke! I know you can hear me." He called for the lion spirit.

Loke appeared with a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can you get that cross spirit that Lucy uses? Grandpa Crutch or something like that." Laxus asked.

"Laxus, Krux may not be able to-" Loke started but Laxus cut him off.

"I know he can't say much. I just need him to answer one question for me." Laxus said and Loke sighed but nodded going back to the spirit world and coming back with Grandpa Krux.

"I just wanted to know if there's a way to bring a spirit who's key was broken back to the human world?" Laxus asked the cross who immediately started searching his database.

"A key can't be re-made, but a whole new key can be manufactured and hidden somewhere by the spirit king. Then whoever finds it would be the spirits new master." He explained.

"Ok, has another key for the water bearer been made by the king yet?" Laxus asked hoping that wasn't classified information.

Crux searched and came back telling Laxus the one word that he wanted to hear. "Yes."

Laxus smiled and told Loke that was all he wanted. Then he immediately called his team. "Freed, keep an eye out for any news that could be related to a gold Zodiac key, or that mermaid spirit, Aquarius." Then he turned to Ever and Bickslow. "I don't know when something may turn up. I'll need you to be ready to cover for me. I don't want Lucy to know anything about this. Because if I can't get that key it would hurt her more. This way if nothing happens she doesn't get her hopes up only to be disappointed later."

His team nodded and agreed like he knew they would. A week later Freed got him alone. "I found something. There's a lake in Marigold, many people have reported what looks like a gold key at the bottom."

"Ok, I'm going now. Cover for me when Lucy gets back." Luckily Lucy was on a mission with Team Natsu right then.

Laxus travelled to Marigold and found the lake easily. There was a large number of people surrounding it. Laxus assessed the situation and realized it was definitely the key he had been looking for. But then he realized, with it being a celestial spirit, the only person who would probably be able to get the key would be a celestial mage. He sighed and immediately called the guilds Lacrima. "Mira, has Team Natsu gotten back yet?"

"A few moments ago, why?" Mira answered. "Lucy's been asking about you."

"Ok, make sure the doors open. I'll be there soon." Laxus told her cutting the call and immediately turning into his lightning form to get there instantaneous.

 **Lucy POV**

Mira had opened the doors after receiving a Lacrima call from someone and then came to stand next to me. Seconds later Sparks came flying through the door along with a large bolt of lightning to reveal my mate Laxus.

"Lucy!" he called out and I ran to him.

"Hey Sparky!" I kissed him.

"I have a surprise. But you need to hold on. I'm lightning teleporting you." He told me and I nodded as he picked me up in his arms. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck holding tight like he had told me. Suddenly all I saw was a whirlwind of sparks and suddenly we were by a lake that was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"What's going on, Sparky?" I asked.

"A gold key has been spotted at the bottom of this lake."

"What?" I asked eyes wide. He nodded at the questioning look.

"I think it may be the new key for Aquarius. But I realized only a celestial mage would probably be able to get it." He admitted and I nodded.

I then kissed him quickly. "Thanks Sparky. I'll be right back." Then I ran forward jumping and swimming to the bottom of the lake. I saw the key and swam faster, but just then something slammed into the sand at the bottom of the lake. I looked back to see that some mages were shooting their magic at me. I swam up quickly to get another breath and found Laxus was at the edge of the lake now fighting the mages who had been shooting at me.

"I'll hold them off. You just get that key." He told me when he saw me come up for air. The next thing I knew his whole body was covered in sparks of lightning as it danced on his skin.

"You try to hurt my mate. I won't show you any mercy." He growled out at them as he protected me. I nodded to myself and took a deep breath diving down once more. This time I retrieved the key with ease and swam back up. When I broke the water I looked and sure enough the mark on the key showed it was Aquarius's key.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I called and created another contract with her yet again.

"Whose the sparky one?" she asked looking at Laxus. "Did you actually get a boyfriend?"

"He's my husband." I told her and it seemed like her eyes softened for a second.

"Wait! You were at my wedding shouldn't you already know that?" I asked.

"Don't give him a reason to leave you." She scolded before disappearing in the familiar gold sparks.

"You got her key Star?" he asked.

"Yep." I showed it to him. "Thanks Sparky."

"No problem." He smiled putting his arms around me as we disappeared in a now familiar whirlwind of sparks landing back in the guild hall.

I now had Aquarius back, and it was all thanks to my Sparky mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Manga**

Laxus sighed and sat sullenly at the bar with his team. His mate was currently on a mission with Natsu and Happy. "When's Cosplayer get back?" Bickslow asked him.

"Today." He replied.

"Never thought I'd see the day Laxus Dreyar became sad because of a girl." Evergreen teased him.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd fall for Mr. Manly over there." Laxus shot back easily gesturing to Elfman who was sitting with Lisanna. Evergreen just huffed and turned away.

Just then the doors banged open and Laxus turned expecting to see Lucy walk in with a big smile on her face, but instead saw Natsu and Happy walk in. Natsu with a sleeping Lucy in his arms. "Is she ok?" he demanded of Natsu taking Lucy from him.

"She was complaining about being tired. I think she has a fever, but without a thermometer I couldn't check." Natsu told him knowing that right now was not a good time to do anything but be completely serious.

Laxus nodded as he looked for the blue haired dragon slayer. "Wendy!" he called over to the girl sitting with Romeo.

"Yes, Laxus-san?" she asked rushing over. "Is Lucy-san ok?" she asked worriedly seeing the girl in his arms.

"I'm not sure, could you check if she's sick?" he asked the dragon slayer who nodded and told him to take her to the back room.

15 minutes later he walked back out, Lucy in his arms as he headed back to their place. She was sick, of course, although Wendy said she should be fine in a few days with rest and plenty of fluid.

He got back home and laid her on the bed putting her keys on the nightstand next to her like normal, and heading to the kitchen to make her some soup.

As he got out some crackers for her to have with the soup he heard the sheets rustling and walked into the room to see Lucy standing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked walking over to her. "Get back in bed. Wendy says you have a fever."

She sighed but listened to him getting back in bed as he put pillows up behind her so she could sit up. After she ate they both laid in bed watching TV together until they were tired enough to sleep.

"So, is there anything you want me to get for you to do while you're sick?" Laxus asked her the next morning as he got ready. He unfortunately had to go to the guild to pick up some paperwork from Jiji to do while he took care of her.

"Manga." She replied eyes shining. "Mira said she had a few good Manga she had heard of that came out recently."

"Ok, I'll talk to Mira and get you some Manga." He agreed as he kissed her head hoping his mate would be ok for the short while he was gone.

"Oi! Mira! What good Manga series are there? Lucy asked me to get some for her while she's sick." He asked after getting the paperwork from Jiji.

"Oh. Right." Mira grabbed a paper and pen writing down at least 20 different titles for him and labeling them as to what genre they were. "These are a few good ones she might like."

'Few?' Laxus thought but smiled taking the paper anyway and walking to the Manga shop.

"What are you looking for today sir?" the shop owner asked as he walked in.

"Um. Manga. Do you have any of these?" he asked handing over the paper. He had never been interested in Manga himself and felt very out of place in the shop.

"Ah yes. Right over here." The man led him to the section labeled 'New Releases'. Then the man ran his finger over the spines as he picked out the titles Mira had given him. "Here you go." The man smiled handing him the pile.

Laxus smiled with relief and paid walking home quickly to see his mate. Lucy was thankfully in bed and he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired, mostly hungry." She told him her eyes lighting up when she saw the Manga. "Is that the Manga?" she asked excited.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Yes, these are the new ones Mira was talking about. She's crazy. Gave me twenty titles with genres and said it was 'a few'." He shook his head but smiled at his mate as she quickly chose one and started to read. "I'll go make you something to eat." He told her and she looked up and nodded before quickly going back to her Manga reading.

By the time she was better 3 days later Laxus had been to the Manga store twice more, buying 20 more Manga each time. "How is your house not filled with Manga?" he asked Lucy after he went the second time.

"Virgo." She answered calling out the spirit.

"Punishment Hime?" the maid spirit asked and Laxus shook his head. Her spirits were definitely original. That was for sure.

"No Virgo, not today. Can you put all these in the Manga storage?" she asked and Virgo nodded taking the stack of Manga.

"Yes Hime. Is that all?"

"Yes Virgo that's it. Thank you." Lucy thanked the spirit as Virgo bowed and disappeared back to the spirit world.

In the end Laxus learned his mate adored Manga, and he also learned to never say anything bad about Manga to a Manga lover. Laxus had said he didn't understand the big deal about Manga when it was just a comic book. Mira had almost killed him in her halphas form and Freed had to talk her down from stringing him up.

"Manga lovers. My new worst nightmare." He muttered to himself. "But at least now I know how to make Star happy. Just buy her more Manga."


End file.
